The desire to locate and/or track an object, such as a vehicle or person, is a major objective of a variety of enterprises, such as but not limited to transportation, military and fire and rescue institutions. To this end, the use of the global positioning satellite (GPS) network has and continues to enjoy widespread use throughout the world. Unfortunately, GPS location and tracking is not an all inclusive technique, as it generally requires that the GPS receiver be located outdoors, where there is a substantially unobstructed path between the GPS receiver and the GPS satellite network. GPS systems suffer when the receiver is subject to significant obstruction, such as in the interior of a building, particularly the lower floors or an underground location (e.g., basement or parking garage). While the temporary impairment to or loss of GPS functionality may be tolerated as an inconvenience in some circumstances, there are a number of situations, such as during a fire and rescue operation, where the locations of high valued assets, such as fire and rescue personnel within a building, must be known and tracked on a continuous basis.